Rose Red
by N.V Ember
Summary: Prince Wendell has had a daughter, but with no male heir to the thrown, is forced to marry a queen from a town not that far away. She seems so sweet, but that's just at first. Is this a repeat of his family's past? 10th Kingdom and Snow By Tracy Lynn
1. Prologue

Title: The 10th Kingdom: Rose Red

Crossover from: The 10th Kingdom/Snow By Tracy Lynn

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear NewPort,

I would like to rub something in your face right now. HA HA HA HA HA I HAVE NOT MESSED UP THE COUPLES IN THIS FANFIC SO NA NA NA BOO BOO IN YOUR FACE! Sorry to my other readers who may have read this… Umm… yeah… I'm done now…

-Sam.

Dear Readers,

As I usually say in most of my fanfics, please don't flame me, please don't insult me, please don't criticize me, I'm trying to do the best I can with writing, but hey, I'm only a 9th grade level writer here, not much…scratch that, never mind. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the fanfic. I'm not big on editing, and I rarely do so, but there are rare occasions when I do… anyway…enjoy…hopefully.

Sincerely,

Fallen.

Prologue

"Prince Wendell, sir, there's a child on the front step of the castle…" One of Wendell's many servants spoke, walking in with a child in her arms. "What do you mean a child?" Wendell asked, looking up from his letter to Virginia, in the 10th kingdom. "There was a child on the front step… with a letter…" the servant said in a soft voice. Wendell stood up, and walked over to her. The woman servant was very young, and had bright blonde hair, which hung about her shoulders. She was in her teens, maybe 16 and was holding a bundle in her small arms. Her eyes were green, and sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the windows. "Well, where's the note…gah what was your name again?" he snapped the last part, impatient as to figure out where the bundle had come from. "The name is Alicia sir…" she whispered. She stuck a hand in one of her apron's pockets and presented a neatly wrapped piece of paper and handed it to him.

_Dearest Wendell,_

_I know you will not remember me from our few months spent together while you were traveling the countryside, but I would like you to know that the few months you spent with me were the greatest of my life. I would also like you to know, that this child, is our daughter. I know that it may have been a short lived relationship, in person, at least, but this is the outcome of it.I apologize that she was not born a male, and thus leaving you with no heir to the throne. I would raise her myself, and I have for a while, I present her now, as she is 6 months of age, but alas I have been stricken ill with a plague that is tearing across the countryside. Please watch over our daughter. Wendell, Even if you do not remember me, at least watch over her, even if she is not the son you may have wanted, please watch over her. I am unsure how much time I have left, so if you wish to come and see me one last time, you may. I am in the place, as always. I have named her Seraphine, but if you wish to rename her, you may. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Rose J. Withers_

Wendell stared at the note. Rose. Indeed he remembered her. How could he forget his first love? He folded the note up. It had been a short while ago that he had been with her, right after the episode with his stepmother trying to take over the kingdom. He looked over at the bundle, and a small child stared up at him. She looked just like Rose. She had the same bright violet eyes and the same fiery red hair as Rose did. Her skin was pale, as white as snow, like her mother as well. She cooed holding her arms outstretched to him, and he lifted her up gently.

"See to it, that a chamber is made for her." Wendell ordered, Alicia. "Yes sir." She said. He nodded and looked down at the child. She exited the room, and just as she left, Anthony entered. "Hey Wendell…" he started, but paused when he saw Wendell looking down at the cooing child in his arms. "…Where…did that come from?" He asked. Wendell sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "Antony, tell me, do you remember a while ago, the journey we made across the country side, to advertise your bounce houses?" He asked.

"Yeah… why?" Anthony asked. "Do you remember Rose?" He asked, his voice sounded pained. "Yeah, sure, you were head over heals for her. Broke your heart to leave, I remember." He said. "Well… this is our child…" he said. He held the child up for both of them to see. Anthony squinted, scrutinizing the child. Then his gaze relaxed. "Yep, no mistaking it. Looks exactly like 'er." He said. He shook his head and made a small laugh. "Why'd she drop her off here?" he asked. Wendell's face fell grave and his eyes flicked down. "…She is sick… and she fears she will not make it…" Wendell said softly. He looked down at the child silently. "…Oh…" Anthony said. His gaze softened. "I'm sorry to hear that Wendell…" he said.

He sat down. "I knew I should have taken her with me… but she didn't want to leave her family, she didn't want to live an extravagant life here with me in the castle. She wanted the life of a plebian… so I respected her wishes and left it at that." He said sadly. Alicia walked back in. "Does the kid have a name?" Anthony asked. Wendell sighed and looked at her. "…I apologize to your mother for this… but you look so much like her…" he said. With that he sighed. "Rose Seraphine White." He spoke. "Shall I take the child, sir?" She asked. He nodded. He continued.

Alicia nodded and took the child from him, exiting the room. "So I suppose you still have no one to take the throne when you retire?" Anthony asked. "I have a daughter at least, Antony. That is enough for me." He sighed softly. In truth, though he hated to admit the fact, he would have been happier with a son. "I suppose I'm going to have to do my best in raising her to be the most graceful and beautiful princess I can make her to be." He said. "But for now, Anthony, go tell one of my servants to fetch a carriage for me…"

The 10th Kingdom

"Isn't he adorable Wolf?" Virginia cooed looking over the edge of a crib. "Looks just like his old man." Wolf said proudly, puffing up. In the crib, lay a small baby boy, with black wispy hair and bright green eyes. A little wolf tail, or a stub of a tail, stuck out of his tailbone, just above the small child's diaper. He was maybe 2, and was sitting up in the crib. "He's just as cute as he was when we first brought him home." Virginia sighed. She smiled. "It seems like just yesterday." She sighed softly looking down at the child. "Michael…" she cooed. Michael looked up at her, his eyes engulfed in a flash of orange and than turned blue. He smiled. "Ma ma!" He exclaimed he stood up and held his arms out. Virginia picked him up. Wolf held his arms out. "Come to papa!" He said. Michael looked at him and giggled. "Papa!" He exclaimed and he leaned over to wolf. Wolf took him. "My little lamb chop!" He exclaimed. Virginia smiled. "He's gonna make something of himself, I know it." She said smiling.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Rose Red

Crossover: The 10th Kingdom/Snow By Tracy Lynn

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

As of now… I still have no reviews… I don't even think anyones reading it… but that's okay… I'm keeping my sanity by writing this… AND… I'm amusing myself. I'm sure all of you have better things to do, being it spring break as I write this and all… You know I really should write that newspaper article I'm supposed to, to try and get onto the newspaper committee. …Also… I am going to finish the book Snow soon… I am going to scream when I finish it… and then re-read it! Raven is my-ine.

Sincerely,

Fallen.

Chapter 1

"Rose!" Alicia called out. Her voice echoed down the hallway. She sighed. "This isn't funny!" She called out, wiping her dirtied hands on her dirty, but white, apron. "You're father is going to be absolutely furious with the both of us, if you're not ready to go the cemetery by noon!" She called out. The echo of her voice bounced off the walls, gradually falling into dead silence. There was a small sound of shuffling at the end of the hallway, and she flicked the switch. She was grateful that some elements of electricity had been introduced from the tenth kingdom. She looked down the hallway and saw Rose kneeling down stroking something on the head.

A white cat stood in front of her, and she picked up whatever she had been stroking. "Bad kitty." She said, pointing at the cat with her free hand. "Go get some fish from the kitchen." She said, pretending to dictate to the small white cat. Alicia walked over. Rose, now 5 years of age, stood and looked up at her. Her face was dirty, and her dress was wrinkled and torn a bit. Alicia was glad, that they were her play clothes and not her dress up clothes. Alicia picked her up. "Whatcha got there?" she asked. "A mouse." She said proudly, holding up the small white rodent. It had black spots in its fur and looked terrified. Rose began to stroke the mouse' back gently, as if soothing it. Rose, unlike most princesses, was raised with the servants.

She had spent most of her life in the kitchen, and instead of knowing how to sew, and curtsy, she knew how to bake, cook, clean, and play ball with a stick. She ran around with the other servants children, whom she was growing up with, and instead of playing with dollies like most princesses, she found more fun in climbing trees, swimming in the lake, stream, or river, and running around and chasing her friends. Instead of delicate other little girls to play with, she usually ended up playing with the filthy, rowdy and rough boys, who's parents, again were the servants, or lived in surrounding villages. "Come on you… we need to get you ready." Alicia said, walking down the hall with her. "Are we going to go see mommy again?" Rose asked, her eyes shined a little bit. Though her mother was dead, she enjoyed going to see her grave, and being able to spend quality "time…" with her mother.

Alicia set her down, once they were in her room, and Rose set the mouse on the windowsill. "You can go if you like." She said, smiling at the mouse. She pet it once more. The mouse squeaked in gratitude of being saved, and then scurried off about its business. "Bye Cookie!" She shouted after the mouse. "You love animals, don't you Rose?" Alicia asked, picking her up again, and standing her on a stool. "Uh Huh! All types of animals! But my favorite is a Raven!" She said. "They're shiny and black, and pretty. I like the sounds they make too." She said. She smiled. "Ah, well that's nice." Alicia said, brushing her hair. "Owie!" Rose yelped as Alicia tugged on a particularly, nasty knot.

"Well, if you didn't run around all the time and rough house with the other boys, I'm sure you wouldn't have as many knots dear." Alicia said. Alicia soon finished brushing her bright red hair, and pulled it up in a ponytail with a black ribbon. "Why do I always have to wear black when I go see mommy?" she asked as Alicia pulled on her petticoat, and various other undergarments. She pulled on her black dress afterwards, which seemed less formal than all her other gowns. This one was slimmer, and made of one layer of silk. The skirt did not poof out, like a bell, but in fact was straight, as if a normal skirt. It was black, and shone when the sunlight bounced off of it.

The sleeves were long, and clung to her arms, without any sense of "Poofiness" as she called it. Alicia put a pair of flat, black, pinchy shoes on the floor. "No! Not the pinchy shoes!" Rose whined. She hated these shoes; they pinched at the coalhouses on her feet, as she liked to walk around barefoot. Alicia sighed, and put her in the shoes, against Rose's will. "Come on, let's go see your father." Alicia said guiding her down the hallway, and down the stairwell to where her father would be waiting, in the throne room. Wendell was dressed in his finest black suit, and stood talking with Anthony quietly, Wolf, and Virginia were there was well, talking in hushed voices along with Anthony and Wendell. Rose spotted a boy, a little ways away from them.

He was about 6, and was staring at a painting on the wall in a bored fashion. His hair was black, and wispy, but short, and somehow managed to spike itself in random places. His eyes were a gray color, with a small hint of blue. A tail stuck out of the back of his black pants, which was part of a black suit, in which he wore. "Prince Wendell, your grace… if I may interrupt… your daughter is here." Alicia said softly. Wendell turned and looked at Rose, he nodded as if to say he has acknowledged their prescience, and then continued on talking with Virginia, Wolf, and Anthony. They were all dressed in black as well, as if they were going to go with them to the re-funeral, which was going to be held every five years, where they would gather and speak about her, and then visit her grave. She stood in silence, and looked down.

Every day, it seemed as if her father only grew more distant from her, and colder towards her. She sighed, and shuffled her feet, waiting for them to end their conversation. When they did, Wendell walked up to the front doors. "Come… I have a carriage waiting to go to the cemetery…" He said softly. The others nodded. Anthony shook his head, and sighed. He now both sympathized and pitied Wendell. They left the castle and headed off to the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Rose Red

Crossover: The 10th Kingdom and Snow By Tracy Lynn

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

…Still as I currently write this… I have no people reading it… so like yeah… anyway… if people are reading this… enjoy!

Sincerely,

Fallen

Chapter 2

The Ceremony was over, and now everyone was speaking in the church, while Rose sat outside. She was seated at her mother's grave. "Hi mommy." She said, she smiled sadly at the grave. "I brought you some flowers, they're red roses." She said with a faint smile. "Daddy's friend Anthony said they had been your favorite flower, and that red was your favorite color." She said. She was sitting on her knees on the grass. It was now drizzling, and the sky was a morbid shade of gray. It was as if the entire world was mourning the loss of Rose J. Withers. "So, you're remarrying?" Anthony asked, coming out of the church with Wendell.

"Or… well… marrying for the first time, seeing as you didn't ask her while you were with her." Wendell glared at him, for reminding him of one of his failures, which he could no longer correct. "Sorry…" Anthony spoke softly. "Hi…" came a voice behind Rose. Rose looked up. it was Michael, whom was the boy who had been bored to tears in her castle. She later found out that he was the son of Virginia and Wolf, who had helped save her father. "My name's Michael." He spoke. "Who are you talking to?" He asked. "I'm talking to my mommy." Rose said. "And my name is Princess Rose Seraphine White." She said. "I'm the daughter of Prince Wendell." She said. "I know that." He said. He sat down, and looked at the grave.

"Why are you talking to your mother's grave?" he asked. "Well it has to be very lonely sitting under ground all the time… so…" she trailed off, trying to find a better way to explain it. He blinked at her, but said nothing and looked at her mother's grave. "Do you have anyone in mind, Wendell?" Anthony asked. "Yes, and she will be coming soon, I have met with her before, and she seems just the right type. She may be able to help me turn Rose into a wonderful young lady, and help me straighten her out. She will be coming in a month, when the wedding is dated." He said. "Why haven't we been told of this though?" Anthony asked. "I was going to tell you all tomorrow, but it seems it's slipped today." He said. He sighed.

"I need someone who can bear me a son to take the throne." He continued. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Rose, come here." He said. Rose stood up and walked over. "Yes Daddy?" she asked politely, curtsying. "We're leaving…" he spoke. She nodded, and made her way to the carriage, Little did she know… that this would be her last trip to her mother's grave for a long while.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Rose Red

Crossover: The 10th Kingdom and Snow By Tracy Lynn

By: FallenArchAngel47

Chapter 3

"Rose! Come on now! Madame Lisette will be here any moment!" Alicia called out down the hallway. She had searched the entire house, and still couldn't find Rose. "Rose this is not funny!" She yelled. She ventured her way outside. "No Kitty! Leave the poor thing alone!" She heard Rose say. She turned the corner and found her, cradling something and pointing off in another direction for the cat to do. Alicia made a small chuckle. "Rose, why does it always seem that when you run off, and I find you, you're always saving some small defenseless animal." Alicia asked.

She walked over to her. "But it was a raven Alicia! The poor thing…" She observed the baby raven's wing, which was twisted and broken. The hopes of its wing's recovery were very slim. Alicia then paused, seeing Rose's condition. She was caked with mud, and her fine dress was ripped, tattered and dirty. "How did you manage to do that in less than a half hour?" she asked. "…I was chasing Puss to get the poor bird, she had it by the wing." She said sadly. She stroked the raven's head softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your wing in time…" she said. Alicia picked her up, and sighed. "Now, put that bird down, and let it be." She said. "But Alicia! I want to keep him! Please? He's hurt, and it'll be hard for him to survive on his own." Rose said holding the bird gently, but closely. "Fine." Alicia sighed, seeing there was no winning for her.

She picked her up and walked into the castle, up the stairwell and to her room. Alicia placed her down, and Rose immediately brought out a small box, and placed clothes in it. She placed the small bird in and stood on the stool, watching the Raven. The Raven sat silently, and looked at her, it's dark eyes shining. Rose stood on the stool, as Alicia wiped her face off with a wet cloth, and washed off any traces of mud or soot that could be seen. After doing so, she put on her dress, and put her in, of course, the pinchy shoes. When she was finished, they sat in silence on her bed. "…What's wrong with my mommy?" Rose asked after some time. "Why am I getting a new one?" she continued, and she looked up at Alicia, her eyes round and a bit saddened. Alicia sighed softly. "There's nothing wrong with your mother dear, it's just the fact that well… she's… gone sweetie… and well… your father needs an heir to the throne…" she continued.

"And he needs a "proper" woman as he would put it, to raise you into a fine young woman." She said softly. "Aren't I his heir to the throne?" Rose asked. "Sweetie, your husband would be the heir to the throne… woman cannot inherit property." She said. Rose sighed softly. "So daddy would have been happier if I was a boy?" she asked. "Sweetie I… I can't exactly tell you if that's right or wrong…" she said. Rose folded her hands. "…Do you think she'll be nice?" She asked. "I don't know, but I hope so." Alicia responded softly. "What if she isn't?" Rose asked. "…Well if she hurts your father, I could care less, but that's just me, all he does is sit on his a-" "Alicia! What are you about to say to that poor child!" Virginia said walking into the room. "…Oops…" Alicia said. Rose sighed softly, and sat in silence. Virginia looked at her. "Sweetie, you're not getting a new mommy to replace your old one…you're just… getting a new mother to help you and your father better stable yourselves." She said.

Rose gripped her hand around the gold heart shaped locket around her neck. She had found it going through some of her mother's things in her old cottage. It had a picture of her mother and her father in it, and herself in the corner. Rose nodded mutely, as if she did not want to discuss the topic any longer. "She's here!" called out one of the many other various servants from the hallway, the news spread quicker than a speeding …cannon ball. "Come on, we'll have to get you into the great hall with your father." Alicia said. Rose nodded and hopped down from the bed, and sped out of the room, as quickly and gracefully as she could. She skidded to a halt in the doorway, as not to make an obscene entrance, and gracefully walked over to her father's side. He was smiling and holding a rose in one hand, which was white.

The doors opened, and amongst the bunches of servants carrying furniture and other various things in, came a woman. She was very tall, and walked with a regal grace of which Rose had never seen before. Her skin was as white as snow, if possible maybe whiter, it was creamy, and there was no fault in any of the contours of her face. Her golden blonde hair was pinned up in a bun, with a few gentle curls falling down the sides of her face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her dress was a pale color of white, and was tight at the top, showing off more bust than anything, at the bottom, it formed into a white bell. She was absolutely breath taking, almost angelic.

At the first moment that Rose saw her, she immediately felt inferior to this woman's beauty, as if she were nothing but a little cockroach, and she was a beautiful swan. The woman smiled delicately at both Rose, and her father. Rose curtsied as polite as she could, and managed not to gawk at this immortal goddess before her. Wendell held the rose out to her, and took her hand, and kissed it. "I have arranged a bedroom for you, and anything else you may need, feel free to ask any of my servants." He spoke. Lisette nodded and walked past him, as another servant lead her toward her room. Rose did not follow, she was told that she would spend more personal time with her later, after she was adjusted and well rested. She sighed in defeat, and had Alicia change her into her play clothes, so she could go see her friends outside and tell them off this angelic being who was to be her new mother.


End file.
